


The One That I Want

by musicalkiddo



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grease, M/M, everyone else is in this too, except it focuses pretty much only on the 2 main characters, i cut out all the other relationships and stuff, i mixed up the genders of the T-Birds and 'Pink Kids', it basically just follows the plot of grease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalkiddo/pseuds/musicalkiddo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ernst starts at a new school, he becomes part of a group called the Pink Kids.  However, it just so happens that his summer romance, Hanschen, is part of the leather wearing T-Birds.  One of them is going to have to change...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One That I Want

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on an anonymous prompt from Tumblr. It's my first time writing something paralleling such a well known story, so I hope it's good!
> 
> (Also, I haven't seen Grease in a while so forgive me if details are off. I obviously cut away side relationships and all that jazz.)

Ernst was nervous about starting at a new school.  He’d had a fun enough summer in the new town his parents had dragged him to, but school was different.  Over the summer he’d been able to meet a boy at the beach.  And not just any boy- Hanschen Rilow was the sweetest, hottest, greatest guy Ernst had ever met.  But he wasn’t even in high school, and that meant Ernst wouldn’t know anybody at Rydell High.  He hadn’t exactly been popular at his old school, but he got by with a good group of friends and plenty of involvement in extracurriculars.  Ernst was a good kid, a rule follower, and he just wanted to survive high school long enough to get to college and do something important with his life.

In spite of his desperate wishing, however, Ernst’s first day was awful.  The kids at this school were so loud and overbearing, and he didn’t know where anything was.  On top of that, everyone laughed at him when he raised his hand in English class to answer the teacher’s question.  Their snickers followed him all the way to the cafeteria, where he stumbled on a table of kids wearing pink jackets.

“You must be Ernst!” one of them cried.  “Principal Knuppeldick asked me to look out for you, I’m Wendla.”  She grabbed Ernst’s hand and shook it enthusiastically.  “What do you think?” she addressed her friends.  “Can he sit with us?”

“He looks too pure to be pink.”

“Oh come one, Ilse.  Give him a chance,” Wendla pleaded, dragging Ernst down to sit next to her at their table.

“Whatever.”  Ilse turned back to her lunch.

“Don’t listen to her,” a boy said, looking at Ernst nervously.  “I’m Moritz.”

“Hi Moritz, I’m Ernst.”

“So Ernst, what did you do this summer?” the last girl asked, neglecting an introduction.

“That’s Anna,” Wendla provided.  “She’s a little romance obsessed.”

“Well who could blame me?”  All her friends laughed at her, and she rolled her eyes.  “So?  Ernst never answered my question.”  They all turned to look at the new boy, who blushed under their gaze.

“Well, there was this guy…”  His companions leaned closer.  “He was amazing.  We spent basically the entire summer on the beach, just talking and swimming and… you know.”

“No way!” Wendla cried.  “Details please.”

“Oh, I don’t know if I should…”

“Oh, come on,” Ilse urged, emotionless.  “Tell me more.”

“Don’t mock just because you think you’re above love,” Anna criticized, smacking her friend on the arm.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t mind hearing more,” Moritz mumbled.

“Of course you wouldn’t,” Wendla teased.

“Okay, well, he had these amazing arms.  Like the most perfect muscles I’ve ever seen.  And he had this great car, and he’d pick me up and take me all over town.”

“All that time alone in a hot guy’s car?” Anna raised her eyebrows.

“Nothing bad happened!  He was so respectful of me, you know?  He always listened.  He’s actually a really good listener, I could tell him anything.”  Ernst stopped, a dreamy look on his face.

“Well he sounds amazing.  What high school does he go to?” Wendla asked.

“He doesn’t, actually.  He’s a freshman at Western University.”

“Oh!” Moritz cried.  “My brother goes there! What’s his name?  Maybe I know him.”

Ernst grinned at the thought of seeing his summer fling again.  “His name’s Hanschen Rilow.”

The Pink Kids froze, staring at each other.

“What?” Ernst asked.  “What’s wrong?”

 

***

 

Hanschen Rilow ran a comb through his blonde hair and looked in the mirror.  He couldn’t believe he was going to his first day of his last year at Rydell High.  And he was coming in like a king, with a hot summer story under his belt and a group of friends who recognized him for the stud he was.

His day started off exactly like he expected, with Principal Knuppeldick trying to get him to go to class.  As if homeroom was a good use of his time when his buddies were waiting to hear about his summer.  Not exactly eager to be in detention on his first day, however, Hanschen reluctantly followed the principal’s orders, agreeing to meet up with his friends on the bleachers during lunch.

Before long it was like the summer had never happened.  Like the sweet new kid who would already be back where he came from by now didn’t even exist, like they hadn’t kissed on the beach and in Hanschen’s car and in the ice cream shop.  Hanschen didn’t let himself wish Ernst was staying behind instead of going back home.  He was a player, not someone who got attached.  It was better that they never see each other again, that Ernst becomes no more than a story to tell the T-Birds.

And a story he was.

“You’ll never believe the lips on this guy,” Hanschen moaned to his friends when Thea and Martha finally showed up at their meeting spot.  “He was… friendly, that’s for sure.”

“How far’d you get?” Georg asked, grinning.

“That’s for me to know,” Hanschen smirked.

“Leave it to you to find the only hot person in town for the summer,” Melchior moaned.  “I was stuck working at the garage, and all I saw was fat truckers.”

“Yeah, but did you even seal the deal?” Otto asked Hanschen.

“Who says ‘seal the deal’?” was all Hanschen would answer, rolling his eyes at Otto’s hair.  Hard as the guy tried, it would never lay flat in the T-Bird style.

“Well, it sounds hot.  But not as hot as the car I finally got,” Melchior grinned.

“What the fuck, why didn’t you tell us?” Hanschen asked.

“I wanted to surprise you, man.  She needs some work, but it’s nothing the T-Birds can’t handle.  I wanna race her.”

“I’m in,” Thea said.  “I love a challenge.”

“Yeah man, me too,” Otto added.

“Let’s do it,” Martha said.  Hanschen and Georg nodded.

“Okay, great.”  Melchior noticed kids returning to the school building and realized the bell must have rung.  He rolled his eyes and stood up, stretching.  “Meet me in the auto shop after school today.”

The T-Birds went their separate ways, adjusting their leather jackets and slouching back into school.

 

***

 

Wendla held onto Ernst’s arm after class.  “Don’t worry about it!” she pleaded.

“I’m not worried,” Ernst corrected, “I just want to know why you guys all freaked out.  Who is he?”

“It doesn’t matter.”  Wendla walked faster.

“Wendla!”

“Hey Ernst, why don’t you come to the pep rally with the Pink Kids tonight?” Wendla asked.

“Um,” Ernst started, put off by the subject change.  “Okay.  Thanks, Wendla.”

“Oh, great!  We’ll see you around 7.”  She let go of his arm and dashed over to Ilse, whispering something to her.

Ernst was confused and curious, but he took his books out of his locker and made his way home.

The pep rally that night was loud and wild, and to Ernst it kinda seemed like it had been pulled straight out of a cheesy story. But it was real, and the Pink Kids were in a tight pack around him, as if trying to keep him where he was.  Ernst tried not to question it, so happy just to have friends.  But then he heard a familiar voice that didn’t belong to his new group, and he turned around.

“Hanschen?” The blonde was standing with a group of kids in leather jackets, surrounding his car.

“Ernst!  What are you, um,” he walked closer to the Pink Kids, who made no effort to even pretend they weren’t listening, “what are you doing here?  I thought you were moving back home.”

“I was supposed to, but my parents changed their minds.  I go to Rydell now.”  He paused.  “What about you?  Are you visiting someone at Rydell, or…?”  Ernst could hear the Pink Kids chuckling.

“No, um, I’m actually a senior.”

“You lied to me, Hanschen?”

“Oh come on, Ernst.  I thought I was never gonna see you again.  It’s just a little white lie.”

Ernst noticed Hanschen’s friends getting curious and coming over to see what was going on.

“Who’s this?” one of them asked Hanschen.

“Nobody,” Hanschen answered, still looking right at Ernst.

“What about all the stuff you said this summer?” Ernst asked, trying to understand what happened to the sweet boy who’d held his hand.

Hanschen turned and looked at his jeering friends before answering.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Ernst.  We were just having some fun, it really didn’t mean anything.”

Ernst turned around, and Wendla pulled him into a hug.  Hanschen and his friends left, and Ernst could hear them laughing.  He wanted to cry.  How could he have been so wrong about Hanschen?

“Look, don’t worry about him,” Wendla soothed.  “The T-Birds are dogs.  And Hanschen especially.  I mean Ilse’s practically indestructible and look what he-” she stopped when she noticed Ilse glaring at her.

“He’s just trying to show off for his friends,” Anna said.  “You can’t let guys treat you like that.  If you aren’t in charge, it’s not worth it.”

“Really, Ernst, you can do so much better than him,” Moritz urged.  “Don’t let him get to you.”

“This is a drag,” Ilse declared.

“I know what could be fun!” Wendla exclaimed.  “Ernst, how would you like to come to the Pink Kids’ sleepover tonight?”

“Oh, really, Wendla?  I’d love that!”

“Great! Well come on, I’ll drive you home to get your stuff.  It’ll be so fun, Ernst!  We’ll get your mind totally off you-know-who.”

On the way to her house, Ernst managed to get Wendla to admit to him that Hanschen was Ilse’s ex-boyfriend.

“She totally wants you to be happy and everything, she just sort of despises him and everything he stands for,” Wendla explained.

“I totally had no idea!  If she wants me to back off him I will.  It’s not like he’s the same boy I fell for anyway.”

“Oh no, don’t worry about it.  She’s just giving you a hard time, is all.  Look though, don’t bring it up, okay?  I don’t want her to know I told you.”

“I won’t say a word,” Ernst promised.  And he meant it.  It was his first week at school and he was already going to a sleepover, he wasn’t going to do anything to screw it up, especially not angering the group’s leader.

When they got to Wendla’s house, the rest of the Pink Kids were already in her bedroom.  Moritz was sprawled on the floor eating Oreos, Anna was sitting at the desk looking through photos, and Ilse was lying on her stomach on the bed, carefully painting her nails.

“Oh good, you’re here!” Anna cheered when Wendla and Ernst entered the room.  “We can get started.  Ilse?”

Ilse twisted the lid onto her nail polish and reached into her bag, producing a bottle of wine.  “To the Pink Kids.”  She took a swig before holding the bottle out to Moritz, who took a long sip too.

“Ernst?” he asked.

“I’m fine, thank you.”

“Oh come on,” Moritz urged.  “It’s a good year, probably.  And Wendla’s parents have the tv on downstairs, so they won’t know.”

“I don’t drink.”

“You don’t drink?” Ilse laughed.  “What, don’t you like to have fun?” She grabbed the bottle back from Moritz.

“Of course I do.  But you can have fun without alcohol.”

Before Ilse could shoot back a response, Wendla took the bottle and shot her a glare.  “Of course you can, sweetie.”  She took a sip of wine.  “Oh!  I could pierce your ears!”

“I’m not sure…” Ernst started, but all the other Pink Kids looked excited.  “Okay, yeah.  Sure.”  Wendla took another sip of wine.  “Do you know what you’re doing?” Ernst asked.

“Absolutely.  Come with me, let’s do it in here.”  Wendla handed the wine to Anna, and the other Pink Kids watched them disappear into the bathroom.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Ilse lept to her feet.  She tied her short hair back with a rubber band and stood on her tiptoes to mimic Ernst’s height.  “I certainly hope having my ears pierced doesn’t damage my image,” she squeaked.  “I wouldn’t want anyone to think I wasn’t a good boy.”  Her friends laughed, standing to copy her imitation.

“Alcohol!” Anna gasped, “Why never in my life have I partaken in such dark pleasures!”

“And heaven forbid I smoke a cigarette,” Moritz’s voice cracked in his attempt to change the pitch to match Ernst’s, “why I’m sure the devil could smell it on me.”

“What do you mean I’m not sexy?” Ilse cried.  “I scored Hanschen Rilow, didn’t I?  Sure I never let him put his hands on me, but you can be attractive with four turtlenecks on, can’t you?”

They were dissolving into giggles when Ernst came back into the room.  “Are you making fun of me, Ilse?” he asked softly.

“Some people can’t take a joke,” Ilse muttered, untying her hair.

Wendla came out of the bathroom too, looking upset.  “Ernst got sick,” she told the Pink Kids, “so we didn’t do his ears.”

“Do you want some of these?” Moritz asked Ernst, holding out the package of Oreos.  “They’re real comforting.”

“No thanks, Moritz.  I think I should just go home.”

“Are you sure?  We were gonna play truth or dare.”

“If he wants to go home, Anna, let him,” Ilse snapped.

“Will you drive me, Wendla?” Ernst asked.

“Yeah, of course.”  She put an arm around her friend and lead him out of the room, shooting a glare at the other Pink Kids over her shoulder.

 

***

 

Hanschen tried to forget about Ernst.  It was his senior year, dammit, he had no time to get hung up on some guy who was mad about him for whatever stupid thing he was mad about.  Besides, Melchior had a potentially awesome car that required the T-Birds’ attention.  And if their daydreams were even close to reality, none of them would have to worry about getting laid once it was done.

They’d been working on it every day after school for two weeks, and they were getting close.  It was looking less like a pile of junk and more like a car when Ilse cornered him in the cafeteria one day to let him know that Ernst was going out with a football player named Bobby Maler.

“Guess you’re not as almighty as you thought,” she smirked, turning away and leaving him seething.

Hanschen decided the car was close enough to being done that it wouldn’t hurt if he skipped a day of work, so after school he located Coach Knochenbruch in the gym.  If Ernst liked athletes, well, Hanschen would be an athlete.

“Mr. Rilow,” the coach laughed, “to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I wanna play a sport.”

Coach Knochenbruch dropped his clipboard in shock.  “You what?”

“Sign me up for something, man, put me on a team.”

“Okay, well, what kind of sport do you want to play?”

“The kind that makes me look good.”  Hanschen smoothed a hand over his hair.

The coach picked his clipboard up off the floor.  “I guess we can try you out at football,” he suggested.

Hanschen spent all afternoon trying different things.  It was a little disheartening to find out that he sucked at all of them.

“That’s what happens when you skip three years of gym glass,” Coach Knochenbruch pointed out when Hanschen fell panting to the ground after a failed attempt at tennis.

It was only when they discovered that he could run a six minute mile that Hanschen started to feel hope.  All he had to do is letter in track, and he’d get Ernst.  Not that he really cared, of course, he just wanted to finally seal the deal.  Not that that was a phrase anybody used.

 

***

 

Ernst didn’t want to think Hanschen looked so damn good in his track shorts, but he did.  And he was hanging out with the track team instead of his rough and tough T-Bird gang, which certainly made a difference in his behavior.

“I heard you were seeing with Bobby,” Hanschen purred, cornering Ernst in the hallway at school.

“Yeah, well, he’s nice to me,” Ernst replied.  “He doesn’t ignore me in public.”

“Look, Ernst, I’m sorry about that.  I’m different now, though, I’ve changed.”

“I doubt it.”

“Go out with me, Ernst.  On a date.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, come on.  I’ll pick you up tonight, okay?  We’ll have fun.”

“I’d love that.”

Hanschen winked at Ernst when he walked away, and the darker haired boy wanted to melt.

Not everything could be perfect, though, and their date was far from it.  The ride to The Frosty Palace was fine, as were the first few sips of their shared malt, but it was only minutes before Otto and Georg show up at the front door.

“Ernst, do you want to go somewhere else?” Hanschen asked, self conscious about his friends observing his date.

“What’s wrong with it here?”

“Nothing.  It’s fine.”  Hanschen propped up a menu as a shield, but it was in vain.  The T-Birds had already spotted him, and a few of the Pink Kids were entering The Frosty Palace too.  Before he knew what was happening, they were pulling tables over to him and Ernst and ordering food.

Ernst, nice guy that he was, grinned at the arrival of their friends and instantly started chatting.  Hanschen was frustrated beyond belief.  All he wanted was some time to prove to Ernst that he was worth being with, and now the T-Birds and Pink Kids were going to make that impossible.  Thea was actually drinking out of the malt they’d been sharing, for Christ’s sake.

When Ilse insulted Melchior’s practically perfected car and the two started fighting, Hanschen tried to suggest to Ernst that they leave, find a quieter spot to… talk.  But by the time he turned to his date he was too late, the groups had decided to leave.

“Are you coming, Ernst?” Moritz asked as the Pink Kids threw money into the center of the table.

“Yeah,” Ernst answered, shooting a fleeting look at Hanschen as he followed his friends out of The Frosty Palace.

Hanschen tried to speak up again, but his friends arguing about the car were too loud.  Before he knew what had happened, they were gone too, leaving him alone at the table.

Hanschen would have to try harder if he wanted to win Ernst, that much was clear.

 

***

 

Luckily, it was only a few weeks before an opportunity to impress Ernst presented itself.  Principal Knuppeldick had managed to get Rydell High selected for National Bandstand’s live dance off broadcast, and the entire student body was abuzz.  All Hanschen had to do was convince camera-shy Ernst to go with him, which was proving more difficult than he’d expected.

“I’m a great dancer, Ernst, and I need someone cool by my side so I can win.”

“But it’s _live_!” Ernst argued.  “And I’m so clumsy, what if I fall on my face?”

“You really think I’d let you fall?”

It was hard for Ernst to turn Hanschen down when he looked at him like that.  “Fine!  I’ll go to the dance with you.”

“Sweet.  I’ll see you then.”  Hanschen kissed Ernst on the cheek.

“See you then,” Ernst murmured back, blushing.

 

***

 

Ernst could hardly believe how handsome Hanschen looked when he showed up to pick Ernst up for the dance.  Somehow he managed to pull of pink better than Ernst could ever have imagined.

“Ready to win this thing?” Hanschen asked, grinning.

Ernst grinned back and nodded, closing the door quietly behind him.  He kept an eye on the front window of his house as Hanschen drove away, checking to make sure his parents weren’t watching him go.

When they got to the dance, things were already in full swing.  Their friends were all there with their dates, scoping out the dance floor in preparation for the competition.

Hanschen lead Ernst to the center of the floor, rolling his eyes at Ilse and Melchior, who were still fighting about something.  They’d even brought dates specifically to piss each other off, and for Ernst’s sake Hanschen had to pretend not to notice that Melchior was with his ex, Greta, who was trying to catch his eye.

Not that he really needed someone like Greta when he was having so much fun with Ernst.  Sure, she was an amazing dancer, but when the contest began and the floor was covered in teenaged dancers, Hanschen and Ernst were unstoppable.

They were a great pair, perfect matches for each other, and Ernst could almost forget that they’d had so many problems in the past.  Until he realized Hanschen had moved them to the front of the gym, right in view of the live broadcasting cameras.

“Let’s go to the back!” he begged, but Hanschen wouldn’t listen.  He just kept dancing, playing it up for the camera.  Ernst, afraid of his parents seeing him on tv, broke away, running out of the gym. He sort of expected Hanschen to follow, but the blond was too busy noticing Melchior and Greta had stopped dancing.

Hanschen grabbed Greta’s hand, pulling her back onto the floor for the final number.  As fun as it had been to dance with Ernst, Greta was far more experienced, moving her body perfectly.  Ernst came back into the gym just in time to see them announced as the winners, hugging each other and cheering.

He immediately turned on his heel and left again, alone and heartbroken.

 

***

 

Hanschen, of course, hadn’t meant to hurt Ernst’s feelings.  He was just awful at dealing with other people, and he’d wanted to win the contest.  But Ernst was furious with him, and Hanschen knew he had to do something to earn his forgiveness.

Getting Ernst to agree to see a movie with him was like pulling teeth, but eventually the boy gave in.

“I can’t believe you’ve never been to the drive-in,” Hanschen commented, settling into his seat.

“I don’t know, I guess it was never really my scene,” Ernst replied.

“Ernst, I-”

“Why don’t we just watch the movie?” Ernst interrupted.

“Will you listen to me, Ernst?  I want to apologize for what I did at the dance, okay?  I don’t want you to hate me.”

“I don’t hate you.”

“Will you wear this?” Hanschen was holding out his class ring, a big gold thing with their graduation year engraved in.  “So you know I care about you.”

“Oh, Hanschen!  I’d be honored!”  Ernst slipped the ring onto his finger, ignoring that it was way too big.  “You actually respect me.”

“Of course I do.”  Hanschen put his arm around Ernst, pulling him close and kissing his neck.

“What are you doing?” Ernst asked.

“Come on, we’re together now.  It’s a drive-in.”  Hanschen turned Ernst’s head to plant a kiss to his lips, trying to pull the other boy closer to him.  Ernst shoved Hanschen off him, indignantly.

“Stop it!” he yelled.

“Relax, Ernst.  I respect you, you know?”

Ernst didn’t even answer, he just stumbled out of the car and stormed off.  Hanschen slammed his hands against the wheel, frustrated.  No matter what he did, he kept messing up with Ernst.

 

***

 

Hanschen knew he should probably do something about Ernst being furious with him again, but Melchior’s race was coming up.  The car was perfect and beautiful, built and polished piece by piece at the hands of the T-Birds, but they were racing against none other than Bobby Maler, and he was _good_.  Not to mention hot-headed Melchior had agreed to wager for pinks.  If he lost the race, their precious car wasn’t theirs anymore, it was the enemies’.  There were high stakes.

Leave it to Otto to screw up.  He’d been sitting in the front seat of the car fixing the mirror while Melchior polished the hubcap for the millionth time, and then he opened the door a little too fast, hitting Melchior in the head.  Hanschen raced to his side.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“I don’t know, man.”

“Shit!  I didn’t mean to do that, Melchior, honestly, I-”

“Shut up, Otto,” Hanschen commanded before returning his attention to Melchior.  “Can you drive?”

Melchior tried to stand up, but he was shaky.  “I don’t think so.”  There was fear in his eyes at the thought of forfeiting the race.  “I don’t think I can.”

Hanschen looked up and saw Ernst, who had allowed the other Pink Kids to drag him to the race.  “I’ll do it,” he decided.

“You haven’t practiced,” Martha warned, watching Bobby prep, laughing with his friends.

“I don’t care.”  Hanschen held out his hand, and Melchior gave him the keys.

“Good luck,” Melchior said, grabbing Hanschen’s hand briefly.

“Make us proud,” Thea ordered, clapping him on the shoulder.

The T-Birds watched him get in the car and settle himself, and so did the Pink Kids from up on the side of the road.

Determined to turn Bobby to dust and prove himself as the best, Hanschen revved his engine.  He could hear his friends cheering for him as he drove, speeding around bends and trying not to care that if he turned the wheel wrong he might die.

Hanschen could see Bobby in his rearview mirror getting closer, and then they were side by side.  He kept his foot pressed to the floor, but he could feel Bobby’s car scraping against his.  The bastard had tricked out his car.

Hanschen tried to move away, but the road was too thin.  He had no choice but to keep going, and go he did.  The car was holding out, despite the damage Bobby caused, and Hanschen was a good driver, even without practice.  So good, in fact, that eventually Bobby’s car hit the side wall and spun out, effectively done with the race.  Hanschen drove up the the starting point at full speed, and he could hear his friends cheering.

“Yes!” Georg yelled when Hanschen stumbled out of the car.  “Nice work!”

The T-Birds surrounded him, high fiving him and talking all at once.  But when Hanschen looked up to see if Ernst was proud of the win, the other boy was gone, along with the rest of the Pink Kids.  Hanschen couldn’t even revel in his victory as much as the rest of his friends, wondering where Ernst went, and why he’d left.

 

***

 

Watching Hanschen destroy Bobby in the race, Ernst came to a sudden and painful realization.  He was in love with the blond jerk, and he’d do anything to be with him.  All he had to do was figure out what exactly it would take.

When he told Wendla, she immediately leapt to her feet.  “Project!” she cooed.

“What are you talking about?” Ernst asked.

“She means we have to make you over,” Moritz chimed in.  “Hanschen can pretend all he wants, but he’s not a jock.  If you want him to like you, you have to be a part of his world.”

“Is that true, Wendla?”

“Yeah.  You’ll get him for sure.”

“Plus you get a new look,” Anna added.

“You guys will all help me?” Ernst asked.  The Pink Kids all nodded, except one.  “Ilse?”

“Fine.  If you really want the guy that bad, let’s do it.”

Ernst smiled at his friends, and they all made their way down to the road to get to Wendla’s house.  They were gone before they got the chance to see Bobby crash and fail.

Wendla’s surprisingly large closet definitely came in handy, and it wasn’t long before the Pink Kids had Ernst looking like a totally different guy.

“You will have him on his knees if you wear this to the carnival,” Wendla squealed, admiring her friend.

“You think he’ll like it?” Ernst asked, self conscious about his new look.

“Definitely,” Moritz nodded.

“Thanks, you guys.  I’m really glad I met all of you.”

“Don’t get sappy,” Ilse barked, and the Pink Kids all dissolved into laughter.

 

***

 

Hanschen had been looking forward to the carnival all year.  It marked their graduation, the end of their days at Rydell, the end of freaking high school.  And although there was a time where whether or not he’d graduate seemed iffy, he’d finally gotten a varsity letter for track.  That meant he fulfilled his gym credit and could get out without summer school or any other ridiculous Principal Knuppeldick requirement, even if his friends were giving him shit about it.

The carnival was one last ride with his T-Birds, one last chance to all be together.  And they were enjoying it to the fullest.  The whole world was theirs, or at least the pie throwing booth was.  After months of rockiness with Ernst and the race and all, it felt good to just mess around with his best friends.

But apparently things with Ernst weren’t as over as Hanschen had thought, because all of a sudden there he was, and Hanschen realized he _definitely_ wasn’t done with him.  The boy had never looked sexier, and Hanschen was attracted to him even when he was dressed like a prude.  But now…

Wendla had obviously gotten her hands on Ernst.  His hair was a good three inches higher than usual, and he was clad head to toe in black leather that had Hanschen feeling things he’d never felt before.  And then there was that cigarette, dangling between Ernst’s lips.  Hanschen couldn’t help but walk closer.

“Ernst!” Hanschen exclaimed, unable to think of anything to stay.

“Tell me about it, stud.”  Ernst wrapped his arms around Hanschen’s neck and pulled him closer, not caring that everyone at the carnival could see him.

“Look Ernst, I’m sorry that I’ve been a jerk to you all year.  It’s only because... I like you, Ernst, you know?  And I didn’t know how to act.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“And all those other people you flirt with?”

“They’re nothing to me.  You’re the one that I want.”

Grinning, Ernst pulled Hanschen into a kiss, right there in front of all their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'd love to hear from you. Feel free to leave feedback here or hit me up with comments/questions/prompts over on Tumblr, I'm springbroadway.


End file.
